The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to reduce a size of communications between an automation system and a mobile device.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
Automation systems may communicate with users when the users are remote from the system and/or the control panel. The user may link a mobile device such as a cell phone to the automation system. The automation system may send and/or receive alerts, commands, and the like between the mobile device and the control panel. The user may subscribe to a wireless broadband service, or a data plan. The continuous messaging between the control panel, automation system, and the mobile device may require a large amount of data. The message may consume a limitation on the user's data transfer plan, slow down the transfer rate of data for a user, and the like. If a user consumes a greater amount of data than their allotment, the user may experience a large invoice from their wireless broadband provider.